Thunderstorms
by Biochemistjemmasimmons
Summary: In which Liam is afraid of storms and Ruby takes it upon herself to distract him.


**Hey guys! So this is pretty much just an AU where Liam and Ruby met at Virginia Beach and are living together during college. Everything belongs to the lovely Alexandra Bracken. Rated M for a reason. Enjoy!**

Ruby and Liam had been living together for a month when she found out. They were lying in bed, close to sleep when a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder followed a downpour of rain that had been going since noon. Ruby didn't pay any attention to it but Liam jumped every single time lightning struck or thunder bellowed through the atmosphere. After about the fourth time, Ruby, halfway unconscious, murmured, "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say afraid but-" The booming sound of thunder caused him to tense up "I certainly don't like 'em." Ruby was silent for a moment and Liam started to wonder if she'd fallen asleep before she spoke.

"What do you usually do during a storm then? Because I find it pretty hard to believe that you've spent half of your summers huddled up in your room and jumping every time there's some thunder." He considered this for a moment. It was true that he had methods to help him block out the booming sounds of summer storms, but he didn't think that Ruby (or the neighbors, for that matter) would appreciate him blasting music to the point where it was pretty much white noise, no matter how similar their music tastes were.

"Find a distraction." He answered finally. Ruby considered this for a moment before leaning up from her place on his chest and kissing him deeply.

"What are you doing?" He said under his breath when they pulled away for air.

"Distracting you." She replied, already closing the gap between them again. She could feel him grin as he kissed her again. Eventually, Ruby moved so that she was straddling his hips and Liam started to pull her shirt up in order to take it off. She raised her arms and he pulled it over her head, tossing it to the left and his hands resumed their place on her now naked torso. Ruby pulled away from his lips and left a trail of kisses down his neck. Liam let out a quiet groan and it took only the slight shifting of her body for her to feel his arousal. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smirk. They'd had sex plenty of times before, but it always brought her satisfaction knowing that she could do this to him so quickly.

With that, she had moved on to the waistband of his boxer briefs, her fingers wandered teasingly around the top and it sent shivers up Liam's spine.

"Darlin,'" he pleaded as her fingers moved downward as slowly as she possibly could. His head fell back on the pillows as she kissed down his chest and stomach, her hands slipping into his pants and downward at an agonizingly slow pace. Ruby heard the booming sound of distant thunder, but Liam didn't seem to notice. She took that as a good sign and continued to tease her boyfriend.

"Lift your hips," she murmured, unsure on whether or not he had heard her. Apparently he had, or at least understood what she wanted because he raised them enough for her to drag down his underwear, her finger dragging against his leg and causing goosebumps to rise on his skin. She kissed her way down the sensitive flesh of the inside of his left thigh while she pulled them down and he unsuccessfully tried to stifle yet another moan.

It wasn't like he'd been with a lot of other girls- he'd only ever had one other serious girlfriend in high school and they were only together for around 75% of junior year. He'd most certainly never been with anyone the way he'd been with Ruby, meaning he was always absolutely shocked at what she could do to him simply by laying her hands on him- those, warm soft hands that he loved so much. Every time she did so much as rub her thumb over his jaw or rubbed her finger lightly over the dark circles under his eyes that were inevitable for every college student at some point, he was completely at her mercy. Now, with her mouth pressing kisses against every part of his body, his mind was in overdrive and completely numb all at once. He had lost any and all control of what he did or said which wasn't that much of a problem, seeing as the closest he could come to a full word was a strangled moan that resembled Ruby's name.

He gasped when she brought her mouth to the head of his thoroughly hardened member, he wasn't sure if he had his eyes closed or if he was seeing black spots in his vision from the pleasure he was feeling when she swirled her tongue around the tip, slowly beginning to take more and more of it in her mouth. He bucked his hips reflexively, accidentally gagging her, which sobered him up enough for him to blush and begin to apologize profusely. Ruby simply moved up to kiss him on the lips and mumbled, "It's fine." She continued kissing him, but wrapped her hand around him and began pumping, moving her thumb over the tip every two strokes or so. Liam reached up with one hand to cup her face, the other resting on her hip. He could feel the warmth of her breasts against his chest as she leaned in even closer to deepen the kiss. He began to murmur sweet nothings to her as he moved down from her lips and pressed his mouth against her collarbone. He moved his hands down to remove her panties, unlike Ruby, he did it quickly and then tossed them across the room.

He felt like he was drowning, his senses completely focused on Ruby and nothing else. He was completely surrounded by the sweet smell of her; the only thing he could see was her soft skin and gorgeous dark hair, still damp from the shower. Every nerve in his body was centered on the feeling of her hands, her skin, her breath. He was always a little hesitant to touch her at first; afraid of doing something wrong or doing something to hurt her, but tonight he wasted no time in moving his hands down to rub at her clit, extracting a low moan from her throat. This encouraged him to go on and he was surprised to see just how much Ruby was enjoying the feeling of his hands on her- he'd always been a bit of a klutz, and to see that he was doing something so well with his hands made him incredulous.

Gaining a little more confidence, he rose up off of the pillows, pulling Ruby closer in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips back to hers. He flipped them over on the bed so that he was on top of her and she moaned into his mouth. She was running her fingers through his hair and God; he'd never wanted her more.

He pulled away and looked at her, as if to ask permission. She nodded and he carefully positioned himself at her entrance, entering slowly as not to hurt her. She lay back on the pillows; her eyes squeezed shut while she bit her lip. He groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck, leaving heavy kisses and sucking lightly on the tender skin there. He began to thrust his hips and move slowly, picking up the pace when she encouraged him to. She gently moved his face back up to meet hers, a smile on her lips when she pressed them to his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and Ruby met his tongue with hers. He could feel his release building, the feeling intensified as she moved her fingers to gently massage the underside of his balls. He broke away and moaned, once more going to the curve of her neck. She let out a mewl and arched her back up towards him as she came, her walls tensing around him and pushing him farther towards that edge.

"Liam," she moaned, sending shivers through his body. He reached up with his left hand to cup her breast, his mouth going to the other and flicking her nipple with his tongue, which drew a stifled sound of pleasure and bitten lip from her.

"God, Ruby, I-I'm" He moaned, thrusting faster and feeling her clench around him again. She gasped in response and it sent him over the edge, moaning as he spilled inside her, moving slowly and milking his orgasm for all it had. He stayed inside her for a few moments afterwards, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the air. He looked at her and grinned and she smiled back and kissed him gently before he rolled off of her and laid down to her right. He snaked his arm around her thin waist and leaned into her touch when she started running her fingers through his tousled hair.

"Ruby?" He murmured as he stroked her hair lightly in a way that he knew she liked.

"Yeah?" She replied softly.

"Thanks," He said. "For the distraction, I mean." She laughed and pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

"Anytime." He smiled and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer before they both drifted off to sleep, the storm reduced to a light patter of rain against the window.

Maybe thunderstorms weren't so bad after all.


End file.
